


Mi Aedijekit

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mi Aedijekit, Mi Aedijekit 的中文翻译, the translation of Mi Aedijekit
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mi Aedijekit 的中文翻译粘稠的液体流进他的喉咙，尝起来像变质的蜂蜜，承载着几个世纪以来难以言喻的重量，然后它们悬停在他的肋骨之下，把他的呼吸冻结在冰晶之中。哈利·波特和伏地魔，千年里无法逃离的包袱。(或者)历史修正主义的艺术。我和小伙伴整理的一些Mi Aedijekit专有名词的翻译：https://tomarryandlvhp.lofter.com/post/30fec6e8_1c719bb9e
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Nagini & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 26





	1. Kí

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mi Aedijekit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851794) by [local_doom_void](https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_doom_void/pseuds/local_doom_void). 
  * A translation of [Mi Aedijekit' Proper nouns/ 我和小伙伴整理的MI AE 的专有名词和大事记](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/541030) by laceleather. 



> kí (n.) ：照顾, 关心, 体贴; 通常用于生物之间. 例如 Hefkí (phr.)： 照顾

“波特，” 伏地魔平静地说，然后他似乎是想到了一个更好的称呼方法，“......哈利，”他喃喃地说道，红色的眼眸忽闪着在哈利的脸上流连，像是想要把他当作一件永恒的艺术品一样在铭刻在记忆里，直到目光停留在哈利的伤疤上，他的眉头才微微皱起；与此同时，哈利仍在努力适应一个有鼻子，有头发，皮肤上没有鳞片的伏地魔，他现在看起来就像一个真的流着血的人类一样，这可真是新发现，一个可怕的新发现。

“汤姆，”他故意傲慢无礼地回击道，真奇怪，他几乎希望这时他能得到一个钻心咒，好像只有这样，他能让伏地魔想起来他是有多么想让他死，然后一切回归正常。

但即使伏地魔脸上的肌肉因此紧绷了起来，手抽搐着伸向他的魔杖，他最后还是没有完成这个动作，相反，他的新嘴唇翘了起来，露出一种带着嘲弄意味的宽容微笑，“啊，是的，我都忘记了你在跟踪我的方面是有多么出色了，但我必须说，哈利，一个男人有时候是会有些错误的想法。”

搞什么鬼，哈利想了想，又靠回到椅背上，绝望地尝试着使用他的魔法，好像这样能让他从椅子上松绑一样。（它应该能，他固执地想，这可是魔法！）

“我更愿称之为预谋，而不是跟踪，”他说。

“你这么想的？”伏地魔问道。他转身离开哈利，回到房间另一边的书桌旁。“哈利，让你的脑筋再多转动一会儿也许会很有趣，但恐怕我们在一起的的时间……要结束了，我们应该这么说。”

哈利的眼睛再次扫视了一遍房间。这里还是只有书架、挂着绿色窗帘的窗户、书桌和被施了魔法，绑着他的椅子。周围没有其他人，但他不可能在被绑在椅子上时躲开一个阿瓦达。机会只有一次，他强迫自己去思考，如果他够使劲的话，它可以摇晃椅子然后把自己摔倒在地上。但那样的话，椅子会变得很难移动，然后他还被绑在椅子上，之后……

伏地魔一直沉默着，双手交叉在背后凝视着窗外。哈利没有看到紫衫魔杖，也没有看到他从邓布利多那里偷来的老魔杖，他还不知道这两根魔杖离伏地魔有多远，他还不能太自信。

“你还等什么?“他试了试，希望自己能让伏地魔再透露点什么。“怕我会神奇地消失什么的么？害怕对一个被绑着的18岁孩子使用不可饶恕咒会让你看起来很傻?”

“我几乎觉得我会想念你，”伏地魔突兀地说。他没有转过身。“你应该感到荣幸，哈利。 伏地魔从不轻易向人表示他的友好。”

“如果这是荣誉的话，那我宁愿不要荣誉，谢谢。”

伏地魔发出啧啧的声音，他转向着桌子的方向，打开了一个抽屉，瘦长的手指从里面抓了一个什么东西出来，哈利没有看清楚。不管是什么，黑魔王继续把它握在手心里，呆呆地望着它。然后他叹了口气，双手捧起那个东西，转向哈利。他的红眼睛看起来有些阴郁。尽管站在房间另一端的那个难男人并不是盛怒着的，但哈利还是感到了和他14岁在墓地时几乎一样的强烈恐慌。

“我最近，”伏地魔张开了双臂，郑重地说道，“有幸打开了西弗勒斯•斯内普的思想，哈利，你知道我发现了什么吗？”

哈利心想，任何人的思想，即便是像斯内普这样的叛徒，都无法抵抗他眼前的这个男人。“我不知道。”他的胃有点不舒服，移开了他的目光。

“不知道？”伏地魔只是笑了笑，好像他觉得哈利很有趣似的，“那么，好吧。哈利，我的下一个问题是，你还记得你的第一堂魔药课吗？”

“嗯?”哈利被询问弄得措手不及，“呃——什么？我想？为什么?”

“三个问题，”伏地魔接着说，开始在地毯上踱步。他并没有直接面对着哈利，但是他也比哈利想象的要近得多，特别是考虑到这次谈话的主题，哈利感到脖子后面的头发刺得他不舒服。“那三个你没有回答的问题——考虑到内容，我不能真的责怪你。”

这让哈利感觉到困惑，以致于他短暂地忘记了自己的处境，伏地魔刚刚说不责怪他？

“我不明白这跟你有什么关系，”他说，然后又徒劳地拉了拉绳子。

“你做的一切事都是我的事，哈利•波特，”伏地魔慢吞吞地说。“细节决定成败。你还记得这些问题的答案吗？“我想，”他更正了自己的话，踱得更近了，“这里只有第一个问题有用。这就是对你的暗示。”

“这是一个奇怪的审问，”哈利指出这点，他宁愿放弃思考也不想了解到伏地魔想玩什么把戏。

“相信我，哈利，如果这是一次审问，你就必须知道。”伏地魔终于回到了他的面前，向前倾斜着身子，直到他的额头几乎要碰到哈利。哈利真希望自己能离开这里——他根本不想靠近这个人，更不用说伤疤上的疼痛了。奇怪的是，自从他被俘虏以来，伤疤一点也没有让他感到痛苦。但这只是一个小细节——哈利想过一会再想这个。于是他咬紧牙关，用最挑衅的目光盯着伏地魔。

过了一会儿，伏地魔退后了一步，哈利松了一口气。

“我想，如果我不能用任何有效的方式说服你和我合作，那我们就需要把这件事做个了结，”伏地魔告诉他，哈利张开嘴想用别的东西再次分散那个人的注意力，但是伏地魔的拳头一下子张开，他的呼吸停滞了，他握着一小瓶深黑色的药水。这就解释他之前那个魔药问题的缘故，哈利疯狂地思考着——到底是什么魔药呢？

不受哈利控制地，他第一天上的魔药课浮现出他的脑海，

水仙根粉末...艾草浸液... 一种效力很强的安眠药，它被称为——

哈利感到了窒息，“那是——”

“啊，你知道了，”伏地魔说，一边用手拧开瓶塞，一边令人作呕地假笑着，他低沉地说道，“说啊，哈利。”

“我不要那个!” 哈利喊道。他试图在地板上挪动椅子，然后发现他没有得到足够的力气挪动它。在他原本以为他再也不会感到绝望以后，他再次感到了恐慌。对他来说，他对他未来死亡的可能性并不在意，但现在问题是他面临的命运不再是死亡，他感到了深刻地紧迫感。死在这张椅子上的可能远没有伏地魔让他服下药水，睡得像死了一样，并且永远不会被唤醒了的可能可怕。

“你明白了，”伏地魔低声说，“你会服下它的，哈利，不管你愿不愿意，当然，你可以舒舒服服地喝下它，也可以挣扎着被迫喝下它。”

哈利说不清伏地魔是否真的在意自己的选择，但他肯定在意。休想，他刚想要这么说，就看到伏地魔从他袍子里某个隐藏的口袋里抽出他的紫杉魔杖，然后他感到了后怕。他知道如果他张开了嘴，即使只是说话，伏地魔也可以用他的魔力让他的嘴一直张着。于是哈利紧闭双唇，一言不发。

黑魔王叹了口气，懒散地对哈利挥了挥魔杖。更多的绳子凭空跳了出来，紧紧地缠上哈利，紧到哈利的胸部和肩膀完全动弹不得。他只能把他的头像之前那样靠在椅背上，他甚至不能把椅背向后倾斜很多。然后伏地魔抓住了他的脖子，哈利一边想着为什么接触的皮肤没有烧伤，一边试图挣脱那个人的抓握，伏地魔的手紧紧地掐住了他的下巴，指甲轻轻地扎进他的皮肤里，然后哈利试图挣开。

“哈利，”伏地魔几乎是在低吟着，他又向前靠了靠，直到他们的额头真的碰触在一起——哈利闭上了眼睛，绝望地想把注意力集中在他真正需要关注的事情上，确保他能够正常地呼吸，并且不让那药水进入他的身体。

“哈利，”伏地魔低语着，“我知道你能理解我，哈利。张开嘴。”

哈利竭尽全力向代表着“不”的方向扭过去头，伏地魔加大了他的声音。

“如果你确定你的选择的话，”那个人用英语说。

突然，哈利耳朵附近的骸关节感受到了一股可怕的压力，虽然这种压力带来的疼痛并不如钻心咒那么痛苦，但这种痛苦是哈利一生从未感受过的，而这种不熟悉的感觉迫使他张开了嘴巴用以缓解压力，伏地魔这一招奏效了，那个瓶子光滑瓶口被塞进了他的嘴巴，接着哈利的舌头尝到了一种苦涩粘稠的药草的味道，他想要把它们吐出去，但这时他靠着的椅背消失了——伏地魔迫使哈利的头向后仰去，哈利惊慌地吞下一些药水后，不得不继续吞下剩下的药水，这完全违背了他的意愿，他的喉咙不受他控制地运动着。

哈利迷迷糊糊中地感觉到药瓶从他嘴边被拽开了，一只手松开了他的头发。他的头很疼——有一种奇怪的压力拽着他的喉咙，然后伏地魔挥了挥魔杖，它就消失了，哈利立刻知道发生了什么。

“你他妈的，”他惊叫出来，并为自己脱口而出的话感到震惊，”你利用——你强迫——”

“用魔法强迫别人吞下东西，比用麻瓜的方法要好得多。”伏地魔说着把药水瓶扔到一边——哈利听见药水瓶哗啦啦掉到地板上的声音，远远超出了应有的距离。他的视线开始变得模糊，然后他发现他很难再绷紧他的肌肉。

“不，” 他想，“不，不，不。”

“为什么?”他强迫他从他的肺部挤出了这个声音，这就是你想要的吗? 他想继续说话，但是他的肌肉已经不再受他的控制，他再也说不出一句话来，他非常非常想睡觉，他太累了，他开始觉得暖和，这也许是一个好的转变，可以让他从战争的焦虑，被俘虏的事实里逃脱出来，他……

不！哈利试图让自己清醒过来，但也只能让他稍稍坐直一点，他视线的边缘开始发黑，一个呼吸间，他的头耷拉了下来。

讽刺并且不可思议的是，伏地魔正在慢慢梳理着哈利的头发，并用蛇老腔在他的耳边低语着什么。哈利无法集中精力在这些话语上——都是些不可信的谎言，他一点也不喜欢这些。他的眼皮越来越沉重，他不想让他的眼睛合上，于是尽力让它们睁开，但每过一秒，它们眨动的次数就开始增加。他不要沉睡下去，一旦他沉睡过去，他就再也见不到任何人了——伏地魔不可能让他醒过来的，这一切都是他想要的，一具活着但是没有了知觉的哈利的身体，而不是哈利的尸体。

他感觉自己离开了椅子，被什么人抱在怀里，哈利恶毒地猜想这个人是伏地魔？他真想用他现在已经没有知觉的双手抽他，这样他的肌肉就不会像现在这样无力地摇摆了。如果他打得足够用力，角度正确的话，他甚至可以让伏地魔那个完美的新鼻子重新断掉，真的会这样，哈哈。

“不，”哈利用蛇老腔勉强说了几句话，然后终于闭上了眼睛，再不能强迫自己眼睛再睁开了，令他恐慌地是，他们在拐角处燃烧。“不，”他低语着，“停下来……”

“嘘，哈利，” 伏地魔抚慰的声音传来。“我会好好照顾你的。”

哈利感到他的胃在遥远的地方刺痛着，接着刺痛消退，而他在这个世界最后唯一能感觉到的，是一双环绕着他的手臂，随后他的意识消失在黑暗之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi Aedijekit 的中文翻译，译者缓慢更新中。
> 
> 另外随手提一下，因为在接下来的章节里，这篇文会探讨语音的变化的问题，然后英文的发音这个问题嘛，用中文很难解释，而且这文有些谐音梗，这个就更难翻了，基于这些困难，而且我寻思在着会看伏哈文的多是多少学过英语的有学之士，于是这篇文我偷懒用中英文结合的翻译方式翻译，然后后面加注释解释意思，希望各位读者老爷不要嫌弃。


	2. káfá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> káfá （名词）棺材; 埋葬一个人的坟墓

哈利波特沉睡着，他没有做梦，在他沉睡的脑海里，他感到他的后背有一丝柔软的触感；还有他那缓慢的，接近于冰冷的心跳；他的血液在他的血管里缓慢地流动着，接近于静止，但毕竟还在流动着，他的身体活了下来，但是他的意识还在沉睡中。

哈利，一个声音在他的脑海里回荡，或者是在他的记忆中？哈利想不起来了。“嘘，哈利。”它对他说，“我会照顾好你的……”

那个声音，或者说那个记忆中的声音，在他的脑海里回响着。哈利对此感到莫名的平静，想象着一双手臂环绕自己的感觉，但是手臂——哪里有什么手臂？他自己就有手臂，他甚至觉得自己能够感受到它们。他是那么的舒服……可是，不——有什么地方不对劲。他不知道哪里不对劲，为什么他会感觉到不对劲呢？他背后的感觉明明是那么坚实，但就是有什么地方——不对劲。

我会照顾好你的……照顾好……

然后哈利想起来了：伏地魔。

他打了个寒战，试图活动一下，但他的四肢背固定在冰冷的硬地板上，连手指也动不了。一种疲惫感紧紧抓着他的头脑，他试图用自己在绝境中诞生而出的愤怒将这种疲惫感从他脑海里推出去。但他还无法自由地调动自己的身体，最后他抽搐了一下，猛地一下子坐直了。这一下太猛，发生的太快了——在他离开地面的接触的同时，他的头就开始旋转起来，而他的肌肉僵硬地拒绝更多的活动。就这样他的身体摔倒在地板上，一声模糊不清的“呕”从他干裂的喉咙里迸裂出来。

“噢，坐起来。”有人冷冷地说——这是一个女人的声音，哈利想，谁在哪？他感觉到疼痛，同时他的眼睛上粘有一层粘膜，这让他的眼睛紧紧地贴在一起。可是他只是想看看外面的情况，哈利的大脑开始疯狂地转动，他在哪里？那边的人是谁，谁把他唤醒了？不可能是伏地魔唤醒他的——伏地魔不可能做这种事情。那个女人还在说话，但是都是他听不懂的胡言乱语，也许这些胡言乱语代表着什么意思？“你好，”他听到一半后决定打断她，是他的耳朵出现了什么问题吗？

但他的喉咙很干，哈利的脸扭曲着咳嗽了一声，拼命地想要自己的喉咙湿润一点。

“发生了什么？”他含糊不清地说，太含糊了就像是在说蛇老腔？他分辨不出来，“怎么啦？”

伏地魔，他想说，伏地魔在哪里？但是他的舌头并不想配合他说出黑魔王的名字。

最后，他终于抬起一只胳膊把眼睛上的粘液擦掉。之后他便看到了一片黑色，是一间黑色的石头房间，天花板上闪烁着的蓝色灯光和童话般橙色的灯光。他努力控制着自己脖子上的肌肉好让他的头抬起来。这个房间很小，地板上铺着黑色的石板，墙上有着奇怪的教堂式的雕刻，哈利想，它们看起来特别的——哥特？也许是这个词？这里都是些巨大的，黑色的石块，或者说金属？哈利分辨不出来，但是它们就那样嵌在他头边的墙上，闪烁着不详的光芒。

那些胡言乱语的声音还在继续，哈利试图搞清楚自己的方位，而之前说话的那个女人则不停地重复说着“你好”——还有一些哈利听不出来什么意思的话语，尽管它们听起来都耳熟。这时其他的声音也从背景里传了过来，同样是一个女人的声音，而哈利的大脑成功明白了她们说的一些东西——他听到她们说“聋了吗？，“有点”，还有一些似乎是在说 “我就说。”，之后是一些“不”，“那个”，“叛徒”，还有另一句“哦，坐下。”

她们一共有四个人，但是哈利被那个跪在他旁边，俯视着他的女孩吸引住了，他眨了眨眼睛——同时她也注意到他是在看她，于是她闪烁着她棕色的眼睛，对他露出一个大大笑脸。这个女孩儿有着一头明亮的红发，脸上长满了雀斑，实际上，她看起来很像是金妮。当然她不是金妮——金妮的鼻子更尖一点，下巴更消瘦一点，但就算这样，她脸上笑起来的酒窝让他想起了那个韦斯莱家最小的孩子。一股剧痛击中了他的心脏，他最后勉强用一只胳膊支起了他的身体，好让他能稍稍直立起来。而那个女孩终于不只是在玩她自己的手指，挪了过来帮助他坐起来——她扎着一种辫子形状的发髻，穿着一件深棕色的衣服，衣服的肘部和膝盖部分都着一种凸起的气垫，她的腰带上有很多小袋子，同时……

她的腰带散发着光芒，一些淡绿的光不停地闪烁着，有规律地泛着涟漪，而这让哈利的思绪翻腾了起来，他看到她身上还有其他地方同样闪烁着光芒，这些是她衣服的一部分吗？这些是什么原理？

他摇了摇头，尽量不让自己去理会这些奇怪之处，这个女孩还在不停地和他说话——因为他的耳朵还不能正常工作，所以他努力把自己的注意力集中在她说的话上面。

“怎么？”她说道，然后又乱七八糟说了一些东西，“做点——”什么事？哈利接道，但他猜错了，她后面接着说了些哈利听不懂的话，不管他怎么集中精力听她的话，他都只听到些胡言乱语，中间夹着些他能听懂的词，比如——“你有这个，”或者 “ 现在。”

“你在说什么？”他费劲地说道，但他只能只能发出些沙哑的低语，而且很含糊，即便是他自己，恐怕也听不出他在说些什么，更何况是她们，“对不起——我的耳朵——”

“呃，”女孩说。哈利停了下来，看着她，希望她能继续说下去，也许她能明白的他的意思，——然后她或许会说得慢一点，或者明白这里有些事情是不对劲的。 

这时另一个声音说道：“聋子？”

一种冰冷的恐惧攥住了哈利的心。他不觉得他是聋了——他想他至少可以听到正在发生的一切。但是同样，他肯定也听不清她们说的每一个字，而且，他怎么会知道耳聋是什么样子的？他从来没有聋过。

红发女孩接着说了些哈利听不懂话。

“求你了” 哈利低声说，现在他感到了绝望。“你在说什么——”只要他能让她明白他说的话，她也许就会纠正她说的那些胡言乱语？显然她能听到他说话。他听不懂她说的话，也许是因为那些气流带来的副作用？“我的耳朵出现了些毛病。”他控制着他的肌肉缓慢地说着，尽量避免任何的含糊不清，至少，他知道他说出了准确的英语。“我听不懂你说些什么，不——不是全部听不懂。”

那个红发的女孩慢慢地眨了眨眼睛。在她的后面，另一个女孩用很快的语速说了些哈利听不懂的话——哈利强迫自己的眼睛聚焦过去，发现他发现她是一个亚洲人，但是即便她说了一些他听起来很耳熟的词，他也没有办法搞懂她在说些什么，比如他觉得他听到了“什么”这个词，但是最后他也不能确定他听到的这个词是不是他理解的那个意思。

这个亚洲女孩说的话很快引出了第三个，新的声音——是一个同样把头发盘成发髻的印度女孩。她嘴里发出来的声音节奏很快，哈利觉得她应该是在说英语，因为它们的发音很像是英语里的单词，韵律也都正确，但它们又全都不对劲。

哈利感到了深深地恐惧，他这是被诅咒了吗？是不是伏地魔诅咒过他，让他不能听懂正常的英语？以防止他醒来后逃跑？这很像是他会做的事情。

“求你了。”他又试了一次，恐惧让他全身止不住地颤抖。他需要离开这里，他现在全心全意想着的只是离开这里。“求你了，你得帮帮我——我不能呆在这儿！我得走了——他来了，神秘人随时都可能回来！”

“Issokee, issokee,（没关系，没关系，）” 那个红头发的女孩对他淡淡地微笑着，用最慢的语速说了些胡话。她平静地，手掌向上地伸出了双手，但这一举动并没有让哈利感到平静。他需要她们像他一样惊慌，他需要她们理解他。他知道她们能听懂他，那个红头发的女孩儿能看出他的惊慌。

“伏地魔!”他大声喊道，他只想要他们能听懂他说的话，而他所知道的唯一一个肯定会让他们震惊的词就是这个。

房间里鸦雀无声，每个人都盯着他看。终于，哈利想，他成功抓住了每个人的注意。

她们都知道伏地魔，这意味着他还有机会。

“伏地魔在哪里?”他问道，尽可能地直视每个女孩的眼睛，以表达他有多么严肃。“他在这儿吗？还是在附近吗？我们必须在他回来之前离开，拜托，快点!”

另一个红头发的人，不是跪在他身边的那个——哈利惊奇地发现她们看起来像是同卵双胞胎——她紧张地瞥了那个亚洲女孩和印度女孩一眼，接着她们开始交换意见，仍然是用她们那些胡言乱语，但没有人做更多的事情。没有人看起来害怕，没有人惊慌失措，没有人移动。

好吧，哈利想，好吧。他可以自己离开这里，不管诅咒与否。他的双臂微微颤抖着，努力坐直起身子，没有理会那个走过来的。像极了金妮的女孩把放在他的肩膀上的手，她好像是准备好了要在他跌倒的时候抓住他。

终于坐直身体，哈利的目光落在了他的膝盖上，然后他狠狠地呼出了一口气。

他腿上不再是他被捕的时候穿的那条老旧的，虽然膝盖处打着补丁，还是被磨得发白的马裤——那条裤子他一直穿到他被……灌药。现在他腿上有的只是一件比哈利穿过的任何一件长袍都要长的长袍的下摆。一般情况下，他只喜欢穿那种敞开式的长袍，而不是这种束腰的长袍。哈利抓住长袍的下摆，有些发呆地用手指搓着长袍的布料，是那种很昂贵的触感。他对不同种类的布料的名称一无所知，但是现在他指尖下这种光滑的触感，布料上蜿蜒流淌着的光彩闪烁着的金色刺绣都足以让他知道这是一件工艺复杂的艺术品。他从来没有想过穿这样的的衣服，更不用说买了。

它还有很多层，紧紧的袖子一直延伸到他的手上，几乎覆盖住了他的指关节——哈利记得斯内普经常穿这种长袍——喇叭型袖子一直被收着然后在肘部被打开，领子很高。长袍大部分都是黑色的，但也有些褐红色的布料做配色，然后它们被那种金色的丝线贯穿连接。

但这不是他的袍子。

尽管这件袍子非常适合他，好像为他量身定做一样，哈利还是觉得不舒服。伏地魔在他昏迷时候，是不是和他玩了什么恐怖的化妆游戏？他一定是这么干了，不然他有什么其他理由穿得这么招摇？同样，这件衣服看起来就像是伏地魔的风格。如果是他们为他定制的衣服的话——是他亲手为他测量的尺寸的吗？一种阴冷的感觉爬上了哈利的肌肤，他颤抖着向后靠在了那些奇怪的木头和金属制作的面板上，这样他可以抬起他的双膝，然后用双臂抱住它们。

他没有鞋子，哈利有些呆愣地发现，他只穿着巫师服装上常见的那种深红色的长袜，在长袜的边上镶嵌着黑色的钻石，该死的伏地魔。

他试着深吸一口气，抬头看到了那对红发双胞胎中的一个，她蹲在他的旁边，关切地看着他。哈利微微一笑，希望这能让她安心，但他忍不住开始剧烈的咳嗽。他的喉咙依旧沙哑厉害，这对他已经歇斯底里的情绪可没有什么好处。

看到他在咳嗽，她皱起了眉头，然后把一个奇怪的平板状的东西扔给了他，哈利困惑地看着这个东西。然后她很快就意识到了他的毫无头绪，于是她啪地打开了平板中间的圆形的突起物。它现在看起来非常像麻瓜水瓶的盖子，哈利眯着眼睛困惑地看着它，不知道水在哪里。

她又说了一个哈利听不懂的的单词，但就单独这个词来说，哈利觉得这个词听起来有点像电学里的watt（瓦特）。这个不是水瓶盖子的盖子在他的面前轻轻地晃动，哈利犹豫了一下，把它移到他的嘴唇边——然后那个女孩一脸鼓励的神情，于是他继续这样做了下去。其实他有点担心自己会再一次喝下那个带给他的厄运的药水，再一次闻到那种挥之不去的草药的气味，要知道那个气味从他被强迫喝下生死水起就一直记忆犹新。

幸运的是，它似乎只是水。哈利不知道这么小的一块地方怎么会有这么多水——他想也许是因为一个不易察觉的扩张咒？无论如何，水又清又凉，他一直喝到他快吐出来为止。

“谢谢，”他说着把那个奇怪的水瓶递回给女孩。她对他笑了笑，然后把它藏在腰带的某个地方。水使哈利的头脑更清醒了，其他女孩还在后面一直说些含糊不清的胡言乱语，而那个给他水的红头发的回答了句“做”后——又开始说了堆没有意义的胡话。

他需要快点逃离这里。

哈利用他身后的物体作为支撑，试图站起来。但他的腿颤抖着，并且剧烈地疼痛着，接着他的膝盖可怕地扭曲了起来。他原本以为他的手臂可以支撑自己一会儿，但是现在它们像果冻一样，他的脚只好往外撇出——然后他就晕乎乎地倒在了地板上。

梅林在上，他要三倍——诅咒——该死的伏地魔。

在哈利试图站起来的时候，红头发的女孩子嘀咕了些什么，然后其他的女孩子们走了过来。他暂时不想理睬她们，因为他已经厌倦了不停地破译他们的胡言乱语，尤其他的试图理解总是失败，这让他感到沮丧和绝望。于是，他深吸了一口气，咬紧牙关，希望这样能他的肌肉恢复力量让他站起来。

那个红头发的女人伸出一只手，俯下身子到她的肩膀能够抓住的距离。

哈利伸出手，扶住了她的肩膀。她用一只胳膊环绕过他的后背，手夹在他的另一只胳膊下面，把他扶了起来。他尽力想像她一样用脚站直起来，但是他的一条腿就像是死了一样，整条都瘫软着拖在地板上。哈利拼命地抓住女孩的肩膀，他感到他的身体特别地疲惫，只想弯了下来再躺回去接着睡觉。

而这让哈利感到恐惧，如果他继续睡过去，他可能再也不会醒过来了。梅林在上，伏地魔可能就在附近！

受肾上腺素的给哈利刺激的影响，他终于让他的双腿支撑住了自己，尽管他很大程度上依然依靠在女孩的身上，但是他成功迈出了他的第一步，这让由衷地感到欣慰。

他们慢慢地穿过房间来到对面的墙边。哈利在走近的时候才注意到天花板上的有一个洞，梯子从上面伸了下来。他咽了口唾沫，不确定自己是不是能爬上去。在梯子上，他可没有办法抓住别人的肩膀，这个梯子看起来一点都不宽。

同时女孩儿们似乎也注意到了这一点，因为她们开始了交谈。哈利这下不得不相信她们彼此之间是相互理解的——很明显，不论她们在说些什么，她们都能彼此相互理解彼此。他只能祈祷他也能快点理解她们话语的含义。于是他放任自己困惑地听着这些意义不明的话语，然后花了一点时间环顾了一圈房间。这里的布置真的很简单。黑色和灰色的石头，没有什么其他装饰，只有一具棺材和有着黑色印记的棺材盖儿。

哈利的胃一直都在不舒服地翻腾着，此刻他的脸色又变得苍白了起来，他很不舒服——尽管在旁人看来他可能只是看起来苍白和虚弱。镶嵌在木头里的金属被雕刻成了黑魔标记的形状，一条零次栉比，绿色的蛇盘踞在一个突兀的头骨上，看起来特别华丽，有那么一会儿，哈利只想到一个工匠大师是如何花费时间把它当作艺术品去雕刻的。

但这不是一件艺术品，是黑魔标记。这条蛇的位置和哈利记忆力的纹身的位置有点不同，但是从整体来看，这无关紧要，这仍然是黑魔标记。

他曾经是在躺那里面的吗？他回过头看了看女孩们，她们已经安静了下来，观察着他的反应。红发女孩们和那个亚洲女孩看起来都看得很出神——另一方面，那个印度女孩只是眯着眼睛看着他。

如果他真的是被埋葬在那个棺材里……而且上面贴着黑魔标记的标签。这意味着这是属于伏地魔的东西，一般情况下，如果你珍爱你的生命的话，就不要碰触它。

他在这里一刻也待不下去了。哈利强迫他转过身去，一瘸一拐地走向了梯子，他希望他的行动能把他的意愿传达给女孩们。

那个红头发的女孩跟着他走了过来了，但是当他们走到梯子那里时，他们停了下来。哈利向上看去，除了黑色的石头他什么都看不到，这让他分外好奇他们是在哪里。接着那个女孩说了些什么——然后哈利感到一股魔力刺痛了他的皮肤，他和那个红头发女孩儿开始在空气中慢慢地升起，倒吸了一口气后，他条件反射地抓紧了那个女孩儿，还好他没有摔倒，就像《欢乐满人间》里的玛丽•波平斯一样。他想笑，但却笑不出来。

梯子上面的房间和梯子下面的房间一样是用石头建造的，墙上放置着壁龛，并且房间里放着更多的镶嵌着金属的棺材。看到这些，哈利的脸变得煞白，但当他看到房间另一头墙壁上的洞口时，他感觉好了点。外面是青草、树木、蕨类植物和被凿开的墙上掉落下来的黑色岩石。哈利不知道他睡了多长时间，他在地牢里待了——嗯，他真的不知道有多长的时间，现在他只想享受阳光。

他们一上楼，哈利就开始跌跌撞撞地向门口走去。那个红头发的女孩旁边跟着他，但是速度比他想的要慢——她犹豫着转身过去叫其他仍待在地下的女孩儿，于是不情愿地，哈利跟着放慢了他的脚步。他现在还不能自己移动——他能感觉到他的膝盖时刻都在准备好了打弯儿让他摔倒，于是他重重地依靠在女孩儿的身上，深呼了一口气，然后他的眼睛扫过附近的墙壁，瞥见一块小的金属板上的文字。

上面写着：赫敏格兰杰。

哈利呆呆地看着它。

“赫敏？”他喃喃道。

几个连续的金属字母被雕刻影子投射出来，赫敏格兰杰，那个牌匾上真真切切这么写着。一块牌匾，挂在墙上，旁边是一口棺材。

“不，”他低声自语道，“不，不，不——”

“出什么事了?”扶着他的女孩说。

这一句话带着浓重的口音，是哈利终于听懂了的一句话，但是他没有任何地喜悦——他现在看不清任何的东西，片刻之后他意识到这一切是因为眼泪。“赫敏，”他恸哭道，扭动着离开了红发女孩，阑珊地向前跌去。手指触碰到墙壁，双膝跪倒在地上，肩膀颤抖着，“不，”他哭道，“不。”

有人抓住了他的肩膀，摇了摇他。他挥了一下手，不想离开这里，但是他现在的身体让他做不了任何事情。那个印度女孩儿把他从赫敏的棺材上拖了起来，不管他怎么挣扎，他都阻止不了她。

“住手！”他悲嚎着，完全不顾他喉咙里撕裂般的疼痛，“住手！放开我！”她不再移动他，但是他周围的世界却震动了起来。

那不是噪音，但“噪音”是哈利能想到的最好的可以用来形容这是什么的词，但它仍然不是噪音。这些声音比一般的噪音更加厉害，那种震动的感觉一直钻到他的骨髓里，同时伴随着一千道雷声，还有粉笔在黑板上的刺耳声，大到要把他的头骨劈成两半。空气也跟着尖啸了起来。

哈利喘着气不再与那双手进行搏斗，而那双手也不再去拖动他。他紧紧地抓着那个印度女孩的肩膀，呆呆地看着周围，找不到那个声音的来源。他周围的女孩紧张地呆望着废墟的入口，哈利跟着她们的目光，看到一道影子投射进了一大片之前被阳光照亮的地方。

那个亚洲女孩突然向前冲到那堵破墙，她来到入口处，抬头望着天空，脸色变得苍白。

“操!”她尖叫喊道。接下来是——一堆胡言乱语。但是不管那是些讲什么胡言乱语，其他的女孩子们也开始轮流大叫，发出些怀疑和绝望的声音。哈利至少能分辨出这些东西。

那个印度女孩像是想把他放弃了一样开始大步往前走。“走，走，走，走，”她像是吼叫一样着说道。每个人都在大喊大叫——哈利只能紧紧地抓住现在被他充当作拐杖的肩膀，祈祷他的肌肉能够听从他的使唤，并尽他可能地移动着他的腿。但实际上这几乎没有什么效果，他的腿仍然在地上拖着。

红发双胞胎中的一个看到他的情况，开始大叫了起来，把他从那个印度女孩身边抢了过来扶住。接着他们需要从那片塌陷的墙里走出去，哈利左右两边各有一个红头发女孩儿，在他们出去的时候，他的脚突然贴在地面上，就这这样挣扎着，他的双腿都站立了起来，接下来只要不被他的脚绊倒，现在他可以更快的移动了。

外面放在四个装置，哈利想说它们是摩托车，但当女孩们开始使用魔法操作它们的时候这么说就变得很奇怪了，尽管它们看起确实像是摩托车，但它们也和哈利见过的任何一辆摩托车都不一样——它们的外表很光滑，有着一些奇怪的边角，车身上镌刻着符文，没有任何排气管道的痕迹。车轮很小，小到几乎不能从地上拖动起车身。

现在它们都被放置在了那道阴影之下，哈利抬起头，想知道是什么样的东西能抛洒下这片阴影，然后他看到整片天空都是一片漆黑。

发生了什么事？

当红头发的女孩把他推到一辆非典型摩托车的后座上时，他被吓得目瞪口呆了。一个红头发的女孩跳到了他的前面，拍了拍车座的一边——一条安全带凭空跳了出来，并缠到了他的腰上，紧紧地把他固定在车座上。这一刻哈利对此心存感激，若不是这样，他肯定会在车子开始移动的那一刻掉下来。然而很快他就把这点感激抛之脑后，因为他们在加速。哈利低头看了一眼，车轮并没有接触地面——它们只是发着光，迫使着车辆向前移动。

他堪堪用一只手臂搂住了女孩儿的腰，可能因为他动得幅度太大，太快——他的肌肉对他发出抗议。不管天上的那个东西是什么，似乎都是个坏消息，他最好在他搞清楚那是什么东西前逃跑，而不是留在原地，看看黑色的天空可能预示着什么样的麻烦。

一道白色的闪光掠过他的眼帘，哈利转过头看去。

一个带着白色头骨面具的黑衣人从林子里冲了出来。

食死徒。

哈利直直地盯着那个冲过来的食死徒，光滑的白色头骨面具，上面没有哈利习惯看到的那些核心团体上雕刻着的复杂细节，而且剪裁奇怪的战袍在食死徒的腿边闪烁着奇怪的银色火花。明亮的的橙色符文缠绕在食死徒的小腿上，尽管哈利没有选修过古代魔文课，但是他看过赫敏做作业，所以他知道它们的样子。

（赫敏, 一个声音在他的脑海里哽咽了。她到底发生了什么?）

他的后背热了一下，很快就冷了下来，好像有人把冰水倒在了他的肩胛骨之间。接着一种刺痛的感觉浮现——不是很痒，但也让人不快。他环顾四周，发现更多的食死徒从另一边靠近了过来，他们都戴着相同的面具，穿着同样的长袍，或则说制服？他没想过他们都有这些。咒语在四周飞舞，但是哈利没看到他们拿出任何魔杖。这些不寻常让哈利心烦意乱。

不，他想。他需要集中精力。他需要……他只太累了。

也许他只是受到了惊吓，哈利沉闷地想，他看到一道橙色光芒击中了他坐着的摩托车的侧面，但什么事都没发生。至少这些女孩都掌握了很好的防御魔法，或者反咒。不管怎么样，尽管他还不能处理周围发生的这一切，这一切对他来说都清晰了起来。一道道光芒在他的身边闪烁着，人们在大喊大叫，他一个字都听不懂，几乎无法集中注意力。但是是这些女孩儿把他唤醒的，而她们正在努力让他远离食死徒。而食死徒肯定是在为那个想把哈利放回棺材，让他继续睡觉的人——伏地魔工作的。

这不是咒语可以做到的事，哈利想，看着那张发着黑色光芒的网在空中伸展开来，一股蓝绿色的风穿过小山吹向右边，同时一座高耸的塔立在屹立在左边的树林外面，它一直延伸到天空中，似乎永远也不会停止下来。它是弯曲着的，但也不像是会掉下来的样子。

摩托车转了一个很急的弯儿，转到哈利几乎与地面平行。接着什么东西啪的一下，像是电话线掉下来的声音。食死徒突然出现在她们的路上的前方——而女孩儿们没来得及转弯，就滑到了黑影的另一侧，开始向山下滑去。

哈利想，他现在一定要和这些女孩儿们待在一起，与此同时他们终于离开了那片黑暗的阴影的笼罩，进入了一片森林。


	3. Fóst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fóst (n) 森林、树林; 荒野, 远离人类居住环境的地方

他们一路骑行着穿过了森林，哈利也不知道他们要驶向哪里。毫无疑问，他们只是越行越远，远离了那些食死徒和那道可怕的黑色阴影。树木和植物变成一团模糊的绿色快速掠过，对他来说太快了，他没有办法看清和辨认任何东西，更何况他的眼睛仍然没有办法很好地聚焦。他觉得自己在追逐中丢失了眼镜，而这对他来说绝对非常可怕。

车开得太快了。哈利缠在女孩腰上的手臂开始变得冰冷，肌肉也变得僵硬。他知道一旦他松开手，他的身体就会因为疲惫而倒下，所以他不顾他已经疲惫不堪的身体，尽力不松手。在这种快速的移动下，红发女孩还是能驾着车绕开所有的树木，不知道她是使用了什么样的技术，总之他们没有发生任何的碰撞。她会是一个好多魁地奇找球手，可能的话他和这些女孩可以在他永远摆脱了伏地魔之后组建一个团队。

就在他这样想的时候，一阵刺耳的金属声传了过来。女孩儿们叫了起来，她的胸廓在他的胳膊下下塌，然后她和哈利从车座上飞了起来。哈利没有足够的时间在震惊中做出反应，他的肌肉根本无法动弹。女孩离开了哈利的环抱——森林旋转了起来，变成了一种由棕色、绿色和灰色组成的令人眼花缭乱的漩涡。至少天空还是阳光普照、一切正常，哈利冷淡地想。

他撞到地上，接着像球一样弹了起来。奇怪的时，这并没有伤害他，即便他被连弹了几次也没有受伤。在他滚动的速度慢下来，头朝下地滚下一个短斜坡的时候，石头和松动的树枝扎进了他的身体，擦破了他的指关节和脸颊的时候，他这才受到了一点伤。

哈利脸朝下地贴在地面上，试图恢复他的呼吸。他的脸颊刺痛，同时肋骨也感觉有了瘀伤，不过庆幸的是，他的情况不严重。他尝试着用他的手肘支撑着他抬起身来，但是他只能把他的脸抬起一点点，接着他又跌了回去。

“哦，见鬼，”有人喊道。哈利眨着眼向斜坡上面看去，看到那个亚洲女孩儿正慢吞吞地朝他走去。“他，”她这么说着，然后接着堆胡言乱语。哈利叹了口气，试着举起一只手，让她知道她还活着。显然，他特别希望他能完整地理解对方的。 但如果说他为什么还感觉这么疲惫的话，那么显然他还受着生死水的影响。

她走到他的身边，对他虚弱的笑了笑，然后开始胡言乱语。哈利气急败坏地闭上了眼睛，因为他真的太累了，但他还不能睡过去，现在睡觉时很危险的。

“你是谁？”他低声问道。

跪在他身边的女孩像是没有听到他的话，相反，她俯下身搂住他的腰，让他的一只胳膊环绕在她的肩膀上。哈利试图挪动他的腿，但很快他发现他不能。他们就这样没什么效率地摇摆着，完全动弹不得。他能做的只是斜靠在那个女孩身上，直到那个红发女孩匆忙地赶下斜坡来到他的另一边。这次她们扶起了他的膝盖并把他抬上了山。哈利太累了，没力气为此感到羞愧。

她们让他靠在一棵树的树干旁边，哈利环顾四周，看到了一辆破烂的车，旁边三辆完好的车停在旁边。红头发——等等，是的，当然是双胞胎，他想。曾经和他在一辆车上的那个红头发的女孩被那个印度女孩拉住了手臂，而另一个红发女孩儿是扶他上山的那个。哈利想她们是不是就像是弗雷德和乔治一样，希望他能快点能把她们区分开。

至少他没有丢失他的眼镜，他能看得比较清楚。

在一个红头发女孩儿的胳膊包扎好后，讨论就开始了。声音高低起伏不平，偶尔会有一些发声尖锐的声音夹在其中表示强调，时不时还有些胡乱的手势、眯起来的眼睛和起伏的胸膛。哈利感到每个人都在生别人的气，除了那两个红头发的女孩儿，至少她俩并没有对对方生气，好吧，如果她俩就像是弗雷德和乔治一样，那就说得通了。

他不介意他不参加讨论。尽管他可能是她们谈论的一部分——有时候女孩儿们会朝他做手势。也许他就是她们谈论的主题。哈利根本不会对此感到生气，他已经精疲力竭。

他的眼皮开始跳动。

一道惊悚的感觉袭上他的脊背，让他一秒内坐直了身体。但这并没有持续很久——他发现他从依靠着的树干上歪倒了。他还不能睡，他想，虽然有些慌乱，但是情况还是能控制住的。他还不能睡着。睡觉是危险的——睡觉是可怕的。

“嘘，哈利，”伏地魔的声音低语道。那个人正在他的身后，他什么时候来的？哈利挣扎着想离开，但是他做不到。他的胳膊什么也做不了。他体内的肌肉没什么作用地抽搐着。伏地魔小心翼翼地用手指梳理着哈利头发，低沉地发出一种嘶嘶声：“我会好好照顾你的......”

“不，”他虚弱地低语道，“不要再这样了，不......”

他又睡着了。

真的是好好照顾了啊。

哈利猛地直起身来尖叫了起来，但是最终他还是跌倒回去。一阵眩晕后他的手肘受了伤。他在哪里？他绝望地想，伏地魔现在又把他带到了哪里，这次他又中了什么新的诅咒，他把他囚禁在哪儿了，棺材，还是别的什么地方——

女孩儿们围在一个小的火堆旁凝视着他。

哈利收回视线，努力平复呼吸。慢慢地他强迫他自己看过她们每一张脸。红头发女孩儿，和另一个红头发女孩儿。他想她们的雀斑形状可能会略有不同，但他不能确定。亚洲女孩，她的短发已经不再梳理得那么整齐了。印度女孩儿，她放下了她原来盘着的发髻，现在她的头发垂到了她的肩膀上。

他认出了所有人，但是伏地魔在哪里？他听到了伏地魔的声音。他确信这一点，环顾四周，这里并没有汤姆 Riddle坐在哪个阴暗的角落里，他也没有潜伏在哪里，闪烁着他那红色的眼睛。

哈利呼出一口气，试着坐起来。他现在躺在那种薄薄的营地床垫上——天已经黑了，之前的车已经不见了。幸运的是，他的肌肉恢复了行动的能立，他设法坐了起来。

姑娘们正烤着一些用手持烤肉杆串着的肉，微风把烤肉的香气吹进哈利的鼻子，他的口腔开始分泌唾液，胃也开始叫了起来。

他盯着食物，无精打采地想着，他是有多久没有吃过东西了。这种感觉就像是对德思礼一家进行的最严厉的惩罚，他们的末日就是盯着成堆的面包屑流口水，同时却什么也做不了。他的胃叫得更大声了——哈利摇晃着，挣扎着想往火堆边更近一点。

离他最近的红发女孩儿递给他一串肉，哈利也不管那是什么肉，一把抓过来放在嘴里。肉很美味，虽然有过一些调味，但是依旧很多汁，他咬下去的时候，汁水顺着他的下巴流下，同时他的胃高兴地尖叫起来。在他猛咽下了开始的几口后，他还想要更多，但是哈利明白这是他身体的生理原理。他咬紧了他的牙关，用鼻子做了一次深呼吸，希望这样能他控制住自己。他知道自己的胃已经被缩小，他又吃太快的话会发生什么，他已经在霍格沃茨经历过好几次这样的事情了，现在他充分地明白了这个道理。他吃掉了所有的肉，还有一些别人递给他的面包，但是他拒绝吃奶酪——不是因为喜好问题，而是出于经验，在霍格沃茨的晚宴上碰奶酪和乳制品可不是个好主意。还好现在摇头还代表着“不”，他意识到这点的时候心跳开始加快，显然自从他被灌药后时间已经过了很久——他还不清楚时间要这么倒流，但是他也还不想知道，也不想知道时间过去过久了。很有可能——现在还在公元两千年，或者已经公元三千年？哈利还不明白现在的日期。

不会超过2010年，是这样吧？

吃过东西，他觉得更有活力了，事情也开始向好的地方发展，因为那个离他最近的红发女孩转过身面对着他，同时她把发髻上的什么东西拿了下来。那是一块小的新月形金属薄片，上面有着细细的凹槽。哈利毫不掩饰地困惑地盯着她，她把它放在指尖玩弄着，然后很多张发光的羊皮纸从中飞了出来，离开新月型的金属片在飞向半空中，围绕着女孩的脸，它们根据它们数量的增加重新排列组合。最后她挑选出三个，把其余的推到一遍，在那里它们分解成一缕缕的烟。

“你好。”她笑着看着他说道。

“……嗨，”哈利试着说什么，但是他没有找到合适的话语，于是他只好又试了一遍，“你好。”

“你好！”她兴奋地说道，“哦，哦，哦……”她飞快翻阅着最厚的那章羊皮纸——与其说一张不如说是一捆——接着她自言自语道。“你好，”她又说了一遍，接着她盯着羊皮纸说道，“呃……我……是……萨曼塔。”

这些话说得缓慢且有力，哈利忽然不确定她是不是理解她在说什么。口音还在，她没有正确地说出“我”这个字的读音。

尽管这样，哈利还是以同样的方式回答道：“我是哈利。”

“我是？“她困惑地模仿着他，然后恍然大悟，“哦！‘是’？”

“对，‘是’，”哈利为了达成共识说道。

“哈利。”她说道。但是她的发音不是很准，但是另一方面，听起来也不像是发音错误？哈利一时还想不明白。

“对。”他只好这么说。

“你好，哈利。”他笑着对他说，哈利勉强地笑了笑作为回报。

“我们在哪里？”他试着问道。

“‘哪里’？”她迟钝地重复道，“什么？”

“什么？”哈利同样迟钝地回答道。

另一个红头发女孩儿突然嗤笑出声，接着猛地把羊皮纸从她的双胞胎手里抢了过来。但是羊皮纸并没有移过去，而是发出了一道光，接着变成了两份。她用手指向另外俩人轻弹了下——羊皮纸又自己复制成了两份向她们所有人飞去。

“我是萨漫塔，”那个和哈利说话的红头发女孩儿固执地重复着，哈利点点头，努力地对她笑了笑。“你……是……哈利。”她说道。

“是的。”他说道。

“停，”女孩儿说道，哈利眨了眨眼，但他还没来得及表达他的困惑，她就走到了另一边。“咋（注1）是道米。”指着另一个双胞胎女孩儿说道。

“道米。”哈利认真地重复道。

“咋是伊莎。”接着她指向那个亚洲女孩，那个女孩儿笑着对他挥了挥手。

“伊莎。”

“咋是玛希。”最后她指向了那个印度女孩儿，她慢慢地点了点头，仔细观察着哈利。

“玛希。”哈利重复道，也不知道他说对了没有，这些名字都很怪，基本上是英文，但是又不完全是。不管怎么样他试着对玛希微笑——他不喜欢她看他的模样，这让他想起了斯内普。

萨漫塔盯着那些羊皮纸，然后又转向了另外几张，接着她又开始说那些哈利听不懂的话了，哈利想知道为什么他的理解能力突然发生了这么巨大地，快速地变化？前一秒他还能理解她们，下一秒他就不能了？但只要她们看着那些奇怪的羊皮纸，他就没有问题，但是他要怎么知道还有什么东西会引起这种变化？

“哈利，”玛希对他说。哈利强迫他自己把注意力击中在她的身上。“你会说伊尔基斯语吗？”她说道。

“我说……伊尔基斯语？”哈利慢慢地说道，点了点头，哈利看了眼她们和羊皮纸，哈利开始有了一种可怕的感觉。

“不。”他说道，一种惊愕的感觉随即产生，一块冰冷的石头缀在他的胃里。

“你说英语吗？”他绝望地试着问道。

“什么？”

她们不说英语，但是她们说得语言又很像英语，哈利无论如何也还不想出这道界限是如何划定的。感谢梅林，‘是’和‘否’还和以前的含义一样，‘你好’似乎也是一样。但除此之外，两者的相似性突然消失了，哈利坐了回去，无助地看着她们试图教他周围事物的名称。‘Feach’是火，‘Shih’是指树。还有一些词和英语一样但是却有着不同的涵义：rope（绳子）指的是他的袍子，tunic(束腰外套)指的是她们穿的那种衣服——哈利想，尽管这么描述有些道理，但是她们穿得衣服更像是夹克而不是tunic(束腰外套)。

幸运的是，还有些词的意思是一样的，有句话很快双方达成了共识（至少在哈利看来是这样的），那就是“我不知道你说的话是什么意思。”  
他还发现“什么？”成了他最常说得话。尤其在他能说出流利的英语的时候，他尤其感到沮丧，缺乏的理解让他感觉自己是个笨蛋，他至少应该理解别人的意思，毕竟，这是作为一个人最低的底线。当他看着她们聊天和熄灭火焰的时候，他试着再听听她们在说什么，但这只能再次让哈利感到困惑。

“Slip, 哈利?”一个红头发女孩儿说道。

Slip? 滑倒？她是不是问他滑倒了？“什么？”哈利绝望地说道。

她皱了皱眉，然后双手握拳放在了头的一侧，闭上了眼睛，发出了叹息声，她又说了一遍：“Slip。”

指Sleep?为什么？

“不。”他说。

他不想睡觉。

…… ……

在你没有睡觉的时候夜晚就会变得很长。哈利蜷缩在树根的角落里，注视着月光下那些轮次守夜的女孩儿。一开始是那个亚洲女孩，她坐在她对面并且大部分时间都在凝视着她们头顶树枝间的那一小片天空，她没有试图和他说话，哈利对此很感激。

在某个时候，她叫醒了一个红发女孩儿后就去睡觉了，红发女孩儿坐到了哈利旁边，并同样观察着天空。她同时也满怀期待地看着他。每当他偶然和她视线接触的时候，她都会笑起来。但这只能让他蜷缩得更紧一点，并强烈的希望Hermione能在这里。Hermione，他想，Hermione应该知道这么做。Hermione会知道如何去学习一门根本不是英语的新语言。

早晨，不知怎的，每个人几乎是同步醒来。那个红发女孩儿从他身边站了起来，并从她臀部的袋子里掏出一个小的袋子。并把一些小块的奶棕色药片递给她们每个人，然后她也给了他一个。哈利茫然地盯着它。

“呃，”他说，“什么？”

“可夫（注2）。”她说道。

哈利不知道可夫是什么，但是为了和他的救命恩人相处得好一点，他接过吃了它。一开始几分钟，什么事也没有发生，一会儿后一股能量和意识穿过他的脊梁。这让他的腿更容易升直，并且奇迹般地，让他能自己站起来。

他还没有鞋子，但是——随便了，他经历过更糟的。

他们几乎走了一天，哈利一直期待他能看见到一个城镇或者城市的边界——哪怕是一些农场或农舍。有时在远处，树林之外的地方，他觉得他看见了一些建筑，但是它们都已经坍塌、被藤曼所覆盖、甚至是已经变得腐败。有一次他试着走出树林，但是女孩儿们惊慌失措地把她拉了回来。

“Donko。”他听到并了解到，这句话意味着‘ Don’t go’（别走）。

他时而因为他无法听懂任何事情而感到沮丧，从而拒绝继续听她们说话，时而为他因为不理解她们话的意思而强行解释她们的话感到心情低落。‘Dat’可能指的是 ‘that’，然后‘diss’指的是‘this’，这些事比较简单的——一旦他想明白这些，他也明白了‘duh’是指‘the’，‘ting’指的是‘thing’。奇怪的是，他想，他听得越多，他越能理解这些话。听着她们重口音的英语，他的耳朵调整着，就好像他们有了肌肉一样，一旦他迈出第一步，他慢慢地开始听懂得更多并且理解得更快。

在远处，有时候他会看到那座不可思议的高塔，它依然弯曲地好像快要掉下来一样。这种不规则的建筑让哈利无法抑制地想到陋居，并且好奇这座塔是不是是用魔法支撑起来。也许是吧，他想，但是它为什么在那里？它是做什么的？

他早就能懂了如何表达“那是什么？”，并由衷觉得这是有史以来发明地最好的短语。

“那是什么？”他指着从树丛间的空隙里看到塔说道。说”what dat”让他感觉很傻，尤其她们在他试图说得更多的时候都露出了困惑的表情。

那个印度女孩——他记得叫玛希——离他最近，看着他指的地方眨了眨眼睛。

“哦，”她说，“那是‘leveet’。”

“什么是‘leveet’?”哈利问道，同时努力让他舌头说出这个新词。

她笨口拙舌地说了几句哈利听不懂的话，然后对其他人喊了几句。一个红发女孩儿跳了过来，同时哈利专心听着玛希解释他的问题（或者说他认为她是在解释）。

“啊，“她说道，并对她应该要怎么说感到了迷茫，”啊……它上升。”

她解释完后似乎对她的解释感到满意，但是哈利仍然不知所措。她的意思是它很高么？他觉得就观察到的情况来说确实是这样，它一直延伸到云层里直到它消失了。它上升……

“它有多高？”他问道，让他惊讶的是她居然理解了他的意思。红头发女孩儿开始乱说一气，同时玛希开始抚摸她手腕上一个金属片——哈利觉得它看起来很像是那天晚上萨漫塔发间的那个奇怪的新月形金属片。一张羊皮纸飞了出来，她抓住她并气呼呼把它递给他。

哈利迟疑地抓住了它，他记得那晚这些奇怪的羊皮纸是怎样变成烟雾消失的。幸运的是，他抓住了它，从他的触觉上看这并不完全像是羊皮纸。它摸起来是很光滑，几乎像是丝绸，有一些光泽，但是并不是湿的，而且仍然有着羊皮纸的触感。上面只有一句话，字母和数字看起来都很熟悉，玛希用手指指了指数字。

上面写着：“daLetetik spís levítt 144000 kn tál is.”

哈利盯着它，为什么“is”在最后？“kn”是“km”么？“tál”是指“tall”么？144,000千米？那似乎是很高，尽管哈利对千米是多长没有一个准确的概念。

他又看了看那座塔，目不转睛地看着。

“你能过来吗？”第二位红头发女孩喊道，她站在森林里的另一个高地上。哈利觉得这是他目前听到的他最接近于理解的话，他明白了她在询问他们能否过去。他对他能理解这句话感到特别开心，并在其他女孩之前说了“是”，并举步向前。

空气再次尖啸起来，天空也开始变暗，哈利捂住了他的耳朵并对这种刮擦指甲的声音不寒而栗，除他之外，另外两个女孩儿看起来惊吓地要死了一样。亚洲女孩——伊莎，他呆呆地想起了她的名字——突然出现在了山脊上，双腿快速移动着，以至于哈利担心她会绊倒。在她的身后，一道红色的光网像是一群蛇一样在森林地面上爬行，在树叶之间流淌而过，并发出不详的嗡嗡声。它们几乎快要跟上了伊莎的脚步，而且已经有几道粘在了她的靴子上。

哈利目瞪口呆。

“快跑，”哈利组织着逃向了森林深处。红色的光网在一根根倒下的树木，哈利开始跌跌撞撞地逃跑，长袍很重，这让他很难移动，它紧紧地绕在他的腿上。一些石头透过袜子划破了他的双脚，但是他强迫自己忽视它并继续前进。

另一声尖叫吸引了他的注意。哈利转过身，看到伊莎躺在地上，红色的线条缠住了她大部分的腿，她正被缓慢地往后拖着，尽管她试图用手抓着地面来阻止它。

没有任何思考，哈利向她走过去。他不知道会有什么样的危险，也不知道天空上黑色的阴影是什么，他的微弱的理智告诉他他还不知道如何去施以援手（声音听起来像是赫敏。），但是，如果他抛下了她，他是不会原谅自己的，其他女孩儿似乎也是这么想的。

伊莎向他挥了挥手，好像是要他回去。他无视了她并抓住了红线，就在抓住的一瞬间，红线断开并消失了。一些红色的火花从地面上飞起，溅到了他的衣服上，或者掉进叶子里并穿过它们，几秒之内，它们就都消失了。

哈利环顾四周，有些不知所措，伊莎抓住了他和他一起跑到了另一边。玛希和双胞胎了从一个特别高的树的树根下发现了一个空洞，她们把他和伊莎推了进去。在哈利接触到地面的时候，一道绿光闪过他的眼睛，当他再看过去的时候，绿光已经消失了。

每个人都抓着彼此的手臂静静地站着，没有人说话。哈利听从着她们的领导，心里感到了更加地难过。搞不懂他是否应该跟过来。他想知道到底发生了什么事！

黑色的阴影在头顶停留了将近一个小时，然后才开始慢慢向一边飞去。哈利抓住机会尽可能地仔细观察着，然后惊奇地发现这一切似乎都结束了。所以——他想，确实是有什么东西漂浮再空中，投下了一片阴影。它几乎是纯黑色的，像是在吸收所有的光线一样，不过哈利还是捕捉到了一点红色的光芒，并勾勒除一个他完全不能理解的东西的形状。在他能看得更多前，女孩儿们抓着他把他拖回了藏身之处，尽管他还想再多看看。

又过了一个小时，它漂到了足够远的地方，不再在他们身上投下阴影。女孩儿们都慢慢地出现了。那天剩下的时间里，没有人再说话，也没有人离开彼此很远。

…… ……

哈利那天晚上试图保持清醒。他努力把自己的注意力放在他的脚有多疼上，集中在女孩们彼此低声的交谈上，但是他还是忍不住想象有一只温暖的手梳理着他的头发，而他沉睡在什么人的臂弯里。

第二天早上他醒来的时候并没有尖叫，而是急切地拿过分发给他的那片可夫药片。每当他闭上眼睛的时候，伏地魔的余影就会烙印在他的眼皮上，并且他似乎拿着他的魔杖，整个上午他都会因为一个偶尔的声音而惊慌地诅咒。所以当伊莎来到他身边把手放在他的胳膊上时，他吓得魂不附体。

她对他虚弱地笑了笑并瞥了一眼羊皮纸。“Tank you。”她缓慢地说道。哈利想她是在说thank you。

他困惑了一会儿，接着才意识到他还不知道那张红色的网是什么，但他现在意识到，他可能是救了她的命。

“不客气，”他缓慢地回答道，“这没什么，呃，No-ting。”他更正他的话道，希望她能明白他的意思。

她对着羊皮纸皱起了眉头，“不客气？”她慢慢地重复道。

“是的。”哈利说。

“在伊尔基斯语里，是‘yawelkah‘（不客气）。”她笑着对他说道。

他尽可能地模仿着她，然后她对他笑了，并拥抱了一下他，“在伊尔基斯语里，‘no-ting it was’。”她对他说。而哈利对她这些乱七八糟的话皱起了眉头。

“为什么？”他说道。但她只是又纠正了一遍他，他只好强迫自己用那种新的发音。但她仅仅耸了耸肩。

“cuss。”她说道。

哈利猜测她是想说“because(因为)”,而不是”cuss（诅咒）”，但就算这样也没有告诉他些什么。“不。”他对她说道，但她只是对他微笑着。

接下来的一上午时间，他们一直走在一起，哈利一直试着和她对话。慢慢地、渐渐地,他感觉他的耳朵在不断调整着,直到他能最后理解她们所说的大部分词。她们仍然在说着那些乱序地，听起来没意义的话，但是他现在已经能比昨天听懂她们更多的对话了。她们正带着他迂回地穿过森林，前往一些城市，因为在那里会更安全。哈利仍然不明白他们为什么在途中没有遇到一座城镇，于是他猜他们是在什么自然保护区里。也许她们是私自闯入进来的。也许那个黑色的东西是某个自然保护区的自动监管人？从他最近身上发生的这些事来看，这似乎说得通。

但是话又说回来，食死徒，他看不出来伏地魔对自然保护区有多大兴趣，哈利脑海中浮现出一幅奇怪的画面，黑魔王穿着一件印着“拯救大熊猫”的T恤，这让他不得不捂住嘴，然后笑出声来。

伊莎奇怪地看了他一眼，他挥了挥手让她离开，但仍然止不住地笑着。

…… ……

第二天早上，哈利从一个令人沮丧、不舒服的、满是棺材的睡眠中醒来，然后看到天空中漂浮着那个黑影。

他本能地呆住，接着慢慢地看向女孩儿们。有一个红发女孩儿醒了过来——他稍微靠近一点仔细观察发现她腰带上的光是紫色的，他想那是道米，因为萨漫塔是浅绿色的，除非她们为了干扰他故意把颜色调整过来，这是韦斯莱家的双胞胎会做的事情，毕竟她们有时候会让他想起弗雷德和乔治。

道米注意到他正在往这边看，于是慢慢地把一只手放在了她自己的嘴唇上。

哈利点了点头，继续保持沉默。他们在安静中等待着，其他人也慢慢地都醒了过来，直到那个黑影再次漂走。

“哈利？”他们可以走动后，萨漫塔就过来对他低声说道，并尽量不弄出太大的响动，“为什么……”

“什么为什么？“哈利小声地回答道。

她模糊地指了指那个黑影消失的远方，“为什么”——胡言乱语——“仍然？”她问道。

“……仍然？”

她皱起眉摇了摇头。“别介意，”她说道，接着她指向了远方，“看，那是兰达翰（注3）。”她说道。

哈利走到她的身边看向她指向的远方，穿过树木他看到偶尔一闪而过的东西移动过去，还有一片被灌木覆盖的绿色高坡，但是没有一点像他见过的伦敦一样的那种城市的景象。

“兰达翰是一座城市。”他说道。

“是的。”萨漫塔说道。

“但是城市在哪里？”

她们开始奇怪地看着他，直到伊莎叹息着向他俩挥了挥手，“起开，萨米（注4）。”她说道，接着发生了些哈利还不能理解的事。她走过来在他的另一边占了一个位置，从他的新月型“打印机”——哈利现在知道这种金属片叫做神谕（注5）——里掏出几张羊皮纸。

“看，”她说着举起一张图片给他看，“这是伦敦是吧？”她缓慢地说道，几乎被伦敦的发音卡绊住了。

哈利接过羊皮纸，发现它确实看起来像是伦敦。这张地图是褐棕色由墨水绘制的，上面有一些区域街道的安排在他看来有些陌生，但是基本上是正确的，“是的，当然。”他告诉她。

“伦敦就是兰达翰。”她对他说道。

“我明白了。”

另一张羊皮纸冒了出来，她并没有递给他，而是像折纸一样把它折叠起来并掷到空中，接着它从一张普通的羊皮纸变成了一种可以移动的幻像。“这就是兰达翰。”她说道。

哈利不确定他看到的都是些什么，它更像是一种森林，花园和城市的扭曲的混合体，他以为他会看到一些石头建筑物，但是它们看起来更像是融入到了树干之中，变成了一大片的绿色，所有的东西都被植物所覆盖。瀑布从建筑的顶部——摩天大楼——倾泻而下直到地面，或者是环绕着城市，缓慢地向下流淌到水池里。一些蔓生的植物长得很高，穿过外面建筑物的很多孔洞——也许是墙？他不是很确定——他可以看到里面有很多的水路和植物。

伊莎一边看着他一边轻弹手指，接着这些高楼大厦都消失了。接着是下一个场景，下一个，直到哈利看清楚了这座城市轮廓是有十五座城市那么高，景象还在一直下滑，直到他看到他曾经熟悉的伦敦的轮廓，大本钟还在这里，但是下一秒它就随着画面的切换消失了，地图切换到了地面，在图像变成下水道和洞穴前，哈利还看到了一层似乎是老式联排别墅的东西。

……他应该说些什么呢？

哈利想感受一下敬畏，他确实应该感觉到敬畏，它很美，比哈利曾经看到过的任何一张伦敦的照片都要美。但是这也很可怕，因为他无法想象伦敦要建成这个样子是要花费多久的时间，尤其是它有那么的高，另外还有十五座城在上面。他想哭，因为时间建立起来的视觉演示又提醒了他，在他睡觉的时候发生了那么多的事。他想求他们告诉他现在是哪一年？

他想感受一下这些东西，但是地图角落里有一块独立于地图幻影之外小的墨印让他停了下来。他刚才没有注意到，但是现在他注意到了，一看到它，他就失去了所有的感觉只感到了寒冷。

在那一小块墨印里，黑魔标记在黑色与深绿之间时隐时现。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （注1：原文Dis is Daumi，在未来this的语调变化，翻译成“咋”。）  
> （注2：keff：伊爾基斯語，小小的奶油色的棕色藥片的名稱。某種能量補給的藥片，翻译成“可夫”。）
> 
> （注3：Lahdah，指伦敦，翻译成兰达翰，后文里的Ládá同理，译成兰达。）  
> （注4：原文Sami，萨漫塔的昵称，翻译成萨米。）  
> （注5：原文Oracle：新月形金屬／月形裝置，類似巫師的魔杖及西元三千年Voldemort統治的國民身分證，有些人當作髮簪、墜飾（Voldemort掛在胸口），或者讓它像寵物飄在持有者身邊，可以印刷、變出卷軸、登記計程車、監測生命體徵、攜帶型電話、LNS便條功能……等等的作用。Voldemort的神諭有搭配日記本魂器碎片，可用來施法甚至解酒。翻译成神谕。）
> 
> 部分解释直接引自mi ae 的汇总。详情见简介或者首章连接。


End file.
